


Confession sur l'oreiller

by JustPaulInHere (Isallys)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: Severus convainc Sirius de passer quelques temps au lit avec lui... — Traduction — Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pillow talk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368817) by Daughter moon. 



« Putain.

—Essaye de retenir un minimum tes insanités, s'il te plaît, Black.

—Mais Remus…

—Je suis sûr que ton petit loup-garou ira très bien, et peut attendre que nous en ayons finis tous les deux.

—Mais il…

—S'y attendait déjà, j'en suis sûr.

—Écoutes Snape, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as aucun putain d'ami que…

—Que ça affecte mes performances au lit. Ce qui est parfait. Ce qui est pourquoi tu es toujours là. Bien que nous nous détestions l'un l'autre et que ton "ami" traîne probablement dans un coin. Maintenant, ramène ton museau par ici.

—Bien, mais tu m'en dois une.

—…

—D'accord, très bien, mais tu expliqueras à Dumbledore ce qui est arrivé à ses menottes magiques qui dataient de la première guerre. »

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Crédit Couverture : harry.tumblr.com


End file.
